Reliving Twilight
by Team Faxness
Summary: Natalie Tanner is finally over her twilight obsession. But when she goes to Forks with her new roommate, strange things start to happen and she swears her new roommate is a member of a vampire cult. Now with pure evidence of vampires, will she trust her instincts or silence them forever even when she's totally falling for vampire Alec and werewolf Seth. Maybe nothing is fictional


There are names for people like me. There are places where we can seek help for our problems. But I didn't have a problem. I had an obsession. Twihearts, they called us. They spit upon our names and the fact that some of us preferred a life with shirtless werewolf best friends and romantic and old-fashioned vampires. But that was better than some crack addict, right?

When my friend Taylor told me she registered me for a help group, I thought she was kidding, just playing a prank on me. Well, she wasn't. Sure enough, the next day she drove me to an institution and somehow I ended up in a room full of other addicts sitting in chairs all faced in a circle. It was worst than I imagined.

We all went around saying our problems. Some said that they saw Jace Herondale but no one else saw him because he was in a glamour. Stacy said something similar about Patch. Maia swore Harry Potter tucked her in every night and no one saw him with his invisibility cloak on. Isaac swore he grew up in District 13. Main line: We all have problems that got taken way too far.

And now, I was finally done with the sessions, first one in the class to pass off. Was I proud that for the last three months I had been attending a help group? No. I just wanted to get back to normal life.

"Same time tomorrow?" Drake looked in the mirror as he drove, glancing at me. I took off my sunglasses-which were probably unnecessary since I lived in Washington. I shook my dark curls.

"Nope. I passed." Drake made a soft grunt that only a forty old year old potbelly man could make and turned his attention back to the road. I glanced out the window. I was free. But I didn't feel any different now then I did.

"Bummer," Drake huffed out as he changed stations on the radio.

"Why?" I didn't see any good in being some hopeless sappy romantic when the closest thing to a kiss I've experienced was reading a kiss. I tried to avoid the smut as best as I could…most of the time

Drake shrugged. "You always had spirit. I was sure you couldn't be broken."

"Well, you bet on the wrong horse."

There were many things about the path to my apartment that made it unique. One was that you had to turn off the main road and drive through half a mile of bushes to get there. 'A nice layer of privacy', they said. Taylor and I thought they meant a picket fence or a hedge. So did four other girls since they moved in too. And we were getting another roommate too since Alisha suddenly moved out. But she paid rent so no one really minded. We weren't close. I borrowed her nail polish occasionally and she would use some of my shampoo but that was all for our interactions.

Another thing was how skinny the driveway was. If you didn't have your headlights on you could easily drive off the edge and into the meadow.

By the time I got out and paid Drake, Taylor was waving at the door with the porch lights on. Technically it was an old house but we decided to turn it into an apartment so that rent wouldn't be so expensive. Taylor is majoring in business so it was her idea. I'm just majoring in architecture. I thought it would be a nice project to give this place a home makeover but I never got the time to so I kept pushing it off to the next year.

The paint was peeling off and the lights flickered every now and then which bugged Lilly whenever she was studying but there wasn't much we could do about it.

"You got to meet our new roomie," she chattered, excitedly. "You'll love her.

"So you've really been to Europe?" Rya's eyes widened.

"Of course she was, she grew up there," Megan interrupted.

There was a laughter like bells tinkling and I looked up to see a five foot nothing blonde model with sparkling green eyes. They were way too intense, probably contacts or something.

I tried to smile but I was exhausted. I just wanted to get back to my report. On Thursdays, I didn't attend any classes because the drive to the institute took three hours and I had to spend five hours there. So I eventually just spent the entire day there and wen sight-seeing. Now that it was over with I could spend time on my project and apply for the new job opening.

"Oh you must be tired," the blonde said. "Well I won't keep you up long. I should retire soon too since I have to get up early."

"You start classes this soon?" I raised an eyebrow. That seemed a bit soon to be starting class. She shook her head.

"No, my brother is coming into town to visit and check out the campus. He wants to go to school where I do but he also likes Forks."

I stiffened immediately at the name and Taylor shot me a glance warning me to not creep out our new roommate before we even got the first month's rent. The thing about Forks is that it's in Washington, not too far from where we live even. But it's not a name you hear in every conversation. No, it's the name tourist's use when they come to see, you guessed it, Twilight.

The roommate must have seen my reaction but misinterpreted it. "You could come with us," she offered. I started to shake my head but after one glance at Taylor, I ended up accepting.

* * *

"Why did I say yes, again?" We were sitting crisscross on my bed as we painted nails under the barely shining light bulb. Taylor painted my pink a bright red as she moved some hair from her face away.

"Because it will be a good bonding experience for you."

I rolled my eyes. Taylor was always talking about bonding. 'Bond with your mom', 'bond with the taxi driver' 'bond with the coffee shop lady'. The second one wasn't a bad idea since I had Drake drive me a lot but the last one was impossible. She was a witch.

"Tay, you know that's like letting a recovering alcoholic go for an Everclear, right? Me and Twi are over."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

I blew on my nails as Taylor put away the nail polish and got up to turn off the light. She climbed into her bed and I pulled my own covers over me. I looked out at the almost full moon that shone from my window.

"Just promise me you'll try."

I nodded though she couldn't see. "I promise."


End file.
